russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The original No. 1 network: Kat de Castro admits IBC 13 reinvented as the leader in noontime and primetime in 2019
February 4, 2019 Kat de Castro of IBC IBC-13 is the undisputed No. 3 leading broadcasting network in the country, largely because it is the home of the PBA, the biggest market in the basketball obsessed nation of vertically-challenged citizens and continuously compete head on against the giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7. Despite the billions of pesos and years of operations, marketing and programming, being the top of the leadership has never stopped because the viewership of IBC 13, under the ownership of Jose Avellana as the chairman, which continues to achieve its target by dominating the industry leaders. “We are No. 1 in both daytime and primetime. That is the network remained the leadership because of the network war, where they claim to be the No. 1 contender of the leading TV network,” said IBC president and CEO Kat de Castro in an interview with reporters. Many people envisioned Avellana to rise to the level of a Gabby Lopez, Mark Lopez, Felipe Gozon or Carlo Katigbak, considering the many long-term plans he envisioned. De Castro said the birth of IBC 13 made popular to the legacy as the original No. 1 TV network in the country in the 70s and 80s, and reinvented into a third giant network since its inception in 2014 as a pioneer in the top-rating and trailblazing programming with its counter-programming strategy and the upward trend of the network by giving you the best in entertainment, news and current affairs, educational and sports programs. “There is a great performance given the industry are experiencing in a position of stability,” said de Castro who appointed to the network in October 2018. De Castro admitted that it would be complete to meet her boast last year that would finally turn back the rise of IBC 13 from the solid No. 3 to the original No. 1 position in the Philippine television industry in 2019. The bulk of the projected revenues will mainly come advertising revenues of IBC 13 programs. “We will be expanding, same as the reach and strength of the two leading broadcasting networks, by rolling out in all areas where the two networks are present,” she said. As the network brought such No. 1 shows of IBC 13 in the likes of Iskul Bukol, T.O.D.A.S., Chicks to Chicks, Maricel Live!, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Sic O'Clock News, Hapi House, Janella in Wonderland, Voltron Man, Syrena, among others. Now on its 60th year since its inception in 1959, as the tagline Trese ng Bayan, with the top-rating programs like APO Tangahali Na!, Zylona, Express Balita, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Rapunzel, PBA, NBA, Iskul Bukol, T.O.D.A.S., Talent ng Bayan, Sarah G. Live, and ONE Championship, which are all doing well at the ratings that made IBC 13 as the No. 1 leading broadcasting network in the country. 'IBC 13'. :ABS-CBN and GMA-7 may be the two biggest networks (with equally big stars). :Since its inception in 1959, the birth of IBC 13, which showed steady progress in audience viewership with its majority of the network’s flagship programs—''APO Tangahali Na!'' (top-rating and award-winning noontime show), Zylona (top-rating afternoon series), Express Balita (the longest-running, award-winning and top-rating primetime news program), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (top-rating and award-winning weeknight primetime show), Rapunzel (top-rating weeknight series at par with the giant networks' popular shows), NBA (top-rating Saturday morning sports program), PBA (the top-rating weekend primetime sports program), Iskul Bukol (top-rating and award-winning Saturday primetime curriculum-based distance learning sitcom), T.O.D.A.S. (top-rating and award-winning Saturday primetime gag show), Talent ng Bayan (top-rating Sunday primetime show), Sarah G. Live (premiere ranked #1 within timeslot), and ONE Championship (top-rating Sunday primetime sports program). On top of several improvements, the station now opens itself to more promising celebrities, and is becoming a worthy adversary to the two giant networks. :IBC 13 would definitely develop the foundations of the business this 2019 with its growing number of shows and stars—and movies, too. IBC Station ID 2019 :Relive the ICONIC yesteryears. :Kaibigan Cinema (classic local movies) :Flora Vega (IBC Entertainment) :APO Tanghali Na! (IBC Entertainment) :Zylona (IBC Entertainment) :Showbiz Unlimited (IBC Entertainment) :Hapi House (IBC Entertainment) :Sic O'Clock News (IBC Entertainment) :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (IBC Entertainment) :Rapunzel (IBC Entertainment) :Bukas May Kahapon (SMAC Television Production) :The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way! (IBC Entertainment) :DMZ TV Danze Party (IBC Entertainment) :Iskul Bukol (IBC Entertainment and Secarats Television) :T.O.D.A.S. (IBC Entertainment) :Battle of the Brains (IBC Entertainment) :Love Notes (IBC Entertainment) :IBCinema (today's local movies) :P.O.13 (IBC Entertainment) :Talent ng Bayan (IBC Entertainment) :Sarah G. Live (IBC Entertainment) :Sunday's Big Night (movies, specials and concerts) :Voltes V (IBC Anime) :Sailor Moon (IBC Anime) :Duel Masters (IBC Anime) :Sailor Moon Crystal (IBC Anime) :SpongeBob SquarePants (IBC Kids) :KapinoyLand (IBC Kids) :An Empress's Dignity :Risky Romance :Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle :Talents Academy :SMAC Pinoy Ito! (SMAC Television Production) :Take a BOLD stand on today's pressing issues. :Express Balita (IBC News and Current Affairs) :Oh My Gising! (IBC News and Current Affairs) :Tutok 13 (IBC News and Current Affairs) :IBC Newsbreak (IBC News and Current Affairs) :Express Balita Weekend (IBC News and Current Affairs) :Forum ni Randy (IBC News and Current Affairs) :Bitag Live (IBC News and Current Affairs) :OOTD: Opisyal of the Day (IBC News and Current Affairs) :Du30 on Duty (PCOO) :Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (IBC News and Current Affairs) :Lingkod Kapinoy (IBC News and Current Affairs) :Bitag: The New Generation (IBC News and Current Affairs) :Makabayang Doktor (IBC News and Current Affairs) :Mesmerize and CHILL on the must see places and inspiring stories. :Cooltura :Chinatown TV :PBA (IBC Sports) :NBA (IBC Sports) :ONE Championship (IBC Sports and ATC Sports) :Bringing you the good quality programming for 6 decades to every Filipino homes. :We are the Birthplace of Golden Age of Television. We are the Original #1 TV Network. :Iconic. Bold. Chill :Isang Bayan Channel :We are IBC 13 :Kaibigan Mo! 'IBC 13: Number 1 ang Trese (print ad)' published on February 5, 2019 :ICONIC. BOLD. CHILL. :ANG AMING KAIBIGAN :NA MALALAKING :PROGRAMA NG IBC (logo) :PATULOY NA NANGUNGUNA SILA! :APO Tanghali Na!'' (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes, Boboy Garovillo) (1)' :Lunes-Biyernes :12:15 PM :Sabado :12 Noon :Ang undisputed No. 1 Noontime Program! :ZYLONA'' (Yna Uy) (1) :Lunes-Biyernes :3:15 PM :Ang No. 1 Afternoon Fantaserye! :EXPRESS BALITA (Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar) (1) :Lunes-Biyernes 6:30 PM :Ang undisputed No. 1 Primetime News Program! :WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE (Cesar Montano) (1) :Lunes-Biyernes :7:30 PM :Ang No. 1 Primetime Game Show! :RAPUNZEL (Janella Salvador) (1) :Lunes-Biyernes :8:30 PM :Ang No. 1 Primetime Fantaserye! :AT TULOY-TULOY PA RIN ANG SAYA! :NBA SABADOS (NBA players) :Sabado :9 AM :Ang No. 1 Saturday Morning Sports Program! :2019 PBA PHILIPPINE CUP (PBA players) :Sabado-Linggo :3 PM :Ang No. 1 Weekend Primetime Sports Program! :ISKUL BUKOL (Joyce Abestano (school uniform)) :Sabado 7 PM :Ang No. 1 Saturday Curriculum-Based Sitcom! :T.O.D.A.S. (Joey de Leon and Kris Aquino) :Saturday 8 PM :Ang No. 1 Saturday Comedy Gag Show! :TALENT NG BAYAN (Robin Padilla) :Linggo 7:15 PM :Ang No. 1 Talent Show ng Bayan! :SARAH G. LIVE (Sarah Geronimo) :Sundays 8:15 PM :The No. 1 Sunday Evening Musical Variety Show! :ONE CHAMPIONSHIP (MMA fighters) :Sundays 9:15 PM :The No. 1 Sunday Night MMA Show on TV! :ISANG BAYAN CHAMPION :NGAYONG 2019 :MAS MAGIGING KAIBIGAN! :IBC (logo) (down-right) :'''''TRESE NG BAYAN RPN 9: Weekend Talaga ngayong 2019 (print ad) :ISANG TAONG MAKALIPAS :ANG AMING KASAMA :NG PABORITONG :PROGRAMA... :PATULOY NA PABORITONG WEEKEND TALAGA SILA! :2018-19 MBA NATIONAL CUP'' (MBA players)' :Sabado-Linggo 3 PM :Ang paboritong sports program ng RPN! :HAPPY CHIE'' (Chienna Filomeno) :Sabado 7 PM :Ang paboritong Saturday campus situation comedy gag show! :ONE SOUND (VJ Jazz Ocampo) :Sabado-Linggo 8 PM :Ang paboritong weekend interactive music show! :NEWSWATCH WEEKEND (Richmond Cruz and Roma Agsalud) :Saturdays 10 PM :Sundays 10:15 PM :The weekend edition of the longest-running English newscast on Philippine TV! :BOSES TINIG PINOY (Jasmine Curtis-Smith) :Linggo 7 PM :Ang paboritong Sunday evening reality singing talent show! :GAG KULIT (Kamille Filoteo) :Linggo 8:30 PM :Ang paboritong Sunday practical jokes gag show! :DONNALYN (Donnalyn Bartolome) :Sundays 9:15 PM :Your favorite Sunday evening variety show! :AT TULOY-TULOY PA RIN ANG MOVIE TALAGA! :WATTPAD PRESENTS (Kelly dela Cruz) (left) :Saturdays 8:30 PM :Your favorite romantic movie anthology program on TV! :(right) :Unlucky Cupid :Starring Mary Joy Apostol and Jerome Ponce :Feb 2 :Colliding with Fate :Sstarring Vivoree Esclito and Bruno Gabriel :Feb 9 :The Heartbroken Heartbreaker :Starring Maris Racal and Manolo Pedrosa :Feb 16 :My Greatest Downfall :Starring Nikka Javier and Miggy Tolentino :Feb 23 :'''''SATURDAY NIGHT BLOCKBUSTERS :Saturdays 10:30 PM :Your favorite English movies on TV! :Fifty Shades Freed :Dakota Johnson and Jamie Dornan :in the erotic romantic drama. :Feb 2 :When We First Met :Noah meets Avery at a Halloween party and falls in love but gets friend-zoned. :Feb 9 :Every Day :Angourie Rice topbill the romantic fantasy drama. :Feb 16 :Midnight Sun :Starring Bella Thorne and Patrick Schwarzenegger. :Feb 23 :SUNDAY'S BIG EVENT :Sundays 10:45 PM :Movies, specials and concerts. :Forever My Girl :Starring Alex Roe and Jessica Rothe. :Feb 3 :Brian McKnight Live in Manila :A legendary singer in a concert at The Theatre at Solaire Resort. :Feb 10 :61st Annual Grammy Awards :A major historic television event! :The best recordings, compositions, and artists of the eligibility year. :Feb 17 :39th Golden Raspberry Awards :A ceremony that will honor the worst the film industry had to offer in 2018 :Feb 24 :SURVIVOR: EDGE OF EXTINCTION'' (left)' :Thursdays * 9:30 PM :New Season :39 days, 18 castaways in one Survivor! :14 new contestants competing with four returning players. :Hosted by: :Jeff Probst :'RPN (logo)' :'''Kasama Ako!